Just teasing
by Alina 122
Summary: Ash and Misty make their marriage work in just two ways: Love and quite a lot of teasing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here I am with another three-short on Pokeshipping and I know I have to post a new chapter for my other story but this idea just kept popping up in my mind and I couldn't resist to sit on my laptop and start typing.**

 **On a side note my exams start this weekend so this would probably be my last post for a while but don't worry summer vacations are starting soon I assure you all that I would be doing plenty of writing in the holidays so you all just have to patient with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Just a lil' bit of teasing…**_

Misty's fingers scratched subtle shapes on Ash's back through the scratchy fabric and she resisted the urge to snuggle deeper in his arms as he brought the empty glass of wine towards his mouth ice cubes clinking together and nodded mutely towards the League official who's names she failed to remember.

It wasn't because of impassive rudeness but simply a result of meeting an huge amounts of people who she didn't even knew. Apparently the Pokemon league had decided that it was beneficial for all the regions to know each other well and in order to maintain cooperation and unity amongst them, the league had arranged an event where all talented trainers were invited. It's was kind of event where attendance was mandatory and she being a gym leader and her husband a Pokemon Master, she had no choice but to attend the damn boring event which she absolutely hated.

Smiling at the official as politely as she could she let her husband say his farewell as the official went away joining some other colleagues.

As she watched the official, _Dan_ apparently walk away, she heard Ash letting out a low, wheeze of a groan as he leaned towards Misty's ear and mummer, "Bet you were wishing, we had just called in sick."

He pulled away immediately and gave some faceless person a nod as she grabbed his arms and directed him towards the small bar.

Taking a seat opposite to him, her blue cocktail dress covering her calves she stirred her drink with the red straw and smirked, "Right, so apparently like nobody, even Lance and Mr Good show would notice that the Pokemon Master so graciously fell ill everytime these things sprung up."

"We could've down it every other time."

Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes before nudging Ash and subtly gesturing to a couple making their way toward Ketchums with a gleam in their eyes that promised at least a half an hour before faking a loo emergency might get them a temporary reprieve, maybe…Ash had been followed into the loo last time. They'd seen this type before, and the only way to escape was to never start the conversation in the first place.

Clenching his jaw, Ash tugged Misty 's half empty glass from her hand, placing it alongside his on the waxy dark wood bar next to a handful of money. Without discussion, he slid his hand into hers and tugged her around the outskirts of the crowd, eventually weaving and bobbing through the clusters of chatter and toward the exit, Misty 's heels clacking loudly as the floor shifted from tightly woven green and beige carpet to the smooth white and black speckled marble that covered the common areas of the swanky hotel hosting this month's event.

"Smooth moves there Ketchum. I like it. It's like _dark_ Ash."

Ash shushed her, as they neared the lifts, receiving a mutinous but silent glare in response, "We've got a very small window of opportunity ." Pushing the button lift button repeatedly, Ash sighed, "What I did apaprantly wasn't dark."

"Sure. And that's Ketchum to you."

"Don't be like that or I'll keep you out of the lift and scream as the doors close to draw the attention of every boring bureaucrat in this building comes running," Ash threatened, pointing his finger in her face menacingly.

Misty stepped into the lift as the doors opened, tilting her head to invite him to join her, "Does that count as loving, honoring or cherishing me? I can't decide." Shooting a quick look down the still abandoned corridor, silent but for the low din of co-workers partaking in chitchat and hors d'oeuvres mixed with non-descript instrumental ballads and the rumble of thunder from outside, Ash darted inside, his wife pressing the 'door close' button repeatedly.

Once they were safely cocooned behind the copper doors, Ash dropped back against the corner of the lift, handrails pinching his back as he tugged Misty toward him, tucking his head over her shoulder as he brushed aside tendrils that escape from her upswept hair.

The couple stayed in comfortable silence, fingers entwined over Misty 's middle, wedding bands glinting in the dim light as the lift descended to the street level from where they would walk back to their flat to spend an evening reacquainting themselves after their forced separation.

Suddenly, the lift jolted, Ash gripping Misty 's waist to keep her from tumbling forward as the car finally stopped moving completely and the lights flickered, but thankfully remained on. Ash 's head dropped back against the cherry wood wall with a thud, as he moaned, "Is it so much to ask that I get to spend the night with my wife."

Misty twisted around in his arms, forehead pressed to his chest, "Technically you are still spending the night with me. Although we can't exactly sha-"

Ash slipped one hand over her mouth, eyeing the corners of the lift suspiciously, "I'm not entirely positive, whether these things aren't monitored."

Dipping his head to concede the point, Ash 's fingers ran up and down her bare back exposed by the deep scoop of her robes, "Can we sit? My feet ache."

"Of course, little baby," Misty scoffed playfully, hitching her skirt up and plopping on the floor with a shocking level of grace, legs extended and crossed at the ankles.

Ash sighed as his eyes took in the sight of her slim, toned legs and slid down next to her, still slightly gangly limbs awkward in the tight space, "So. What do we do in here?"

"Well we could start by alerting someone that we're stuck."

Nodding, he leaned over toward the collection of buttons that littered the wall next to the automatic doors, cautiously pressing a red one labeled with a bell, which disappointingly did not produce the sound he expected was intended.

The lights flickered again as Ash was settling back down, "I guess alerting someone is out of the range of possibility."

Misty snuggled into his side, lifting his arm so it wrapped around her shoulders, "Well at least if the lights go out, we can do whatever we want in here and no one can see."

Ash flicked her nose but pulled her closer, "How about something more…I spy."

"I think you're just making things up because I'm your old hag of a wife now," Misty sniffed, turning her head away dramatically.

"If you only knew the dirty, dirty thoughts I was having when you-"

Cutting him off with a finger to his lips, Misty leaned close, breath fanning across his cheek as she murmured, "If you really want to keep this child friendly, I suggest you not continue that sentence."

With a squeak he would later deny, Ash ground out, "I spy with my little eye something black."

And so the game began, and continued for just over a quarter of an hour before the young Mrs Ketchum growled, "There are only four colors in here."

"What about us then?" Ash tried, sounding unconvinced himself.

"Ok, so ten," Misty allowed, tugging pins from her hair haphazardly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We'll just sit in silence," Ash resolved loftily, sliding his fingers through her hair for purely helpful reasons with absolutely no copious sniffing.

Moaning as she pulled a particularly large pin from her hair, scratching at the sore spot Misty asked, "Since when are our only options 'I spy' or complete silence. Have we run out of things to say?"

Ash lifted her to sit between his legs, absentmindedly massaging her tense shoulders pressing his lips to the crown of her head, "I've never been good under pressure."

Misty scoffed tucking her handful of pins into her purse carelessly, "Oh yes, being a Pokemon Master is so difficult."

Bending his knees up to frame her hips, Ash reached forward to loosen the laces on his meticulously polished dress shoes, "I meant in social situations."

" , as far as I know the only thing you love is social attention.," Misty allowed easily, crunching on a dinner mint she'd found at the bottom of her bag. When was this from? Before the wedding? We didn't go anywhere fancy while we were…bloody hell I am going to die from a mint.

"You're supposed to argue with me," Ash grumbled, pulling the crinkly red paper from her fidgeting fingers, "And the mint was from that charity event with the Gym leaders so you're not going to die in an elevator from mint poisoning."

Twisting around, Misty stuck her tongue out, and deciding she didn't want to know how he knew what she was thinking, she let that subject drop in favor of the former, "You want me to lie?"

"I hate you."

"Such lovely sweet nothings you whisper," Misty drawled, as she offered him a chocolate which she had found in her purse.

Ash chewed thoughtfully, jaw working the hard chocolate with some effort, "I can do sweet nothings."

Misty barked out a laugh, "No. You can't."

"Uh, I think you'll find I can," Ash asserted, legs sliding back out, his charcoal pants rucking up slightly around his ankles and exposing a PokeBall patterned socks in the process.

Misty tilted her head back and delivered a sweltering glare. Thoroughly intimidated, Ash laid a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, "Don't worry dear, my love for you burns like a dying Ho-Oh."

"Are you trying to prove my point?" Misty snickered, pressing her lips to his before snuggling back down.

"Your smile, dearest Misty, is simple but disarming."

Pulling her knees up, Misty let her head drop forward and groaned, voice muffled by the silken fabric of her dress, "How did you land me?"

Ash pushed her hair over one shoulder and pressed affectionate kisses down the nape of her neck.

The sharp spark of competition shot through Misty 's eyes as she extricated herself from her husband's embrace, disregarding his grunt of disapproval, and sat across from him, staring deeply into his eyes, "Just wanted to let you know you are in my thoughts and sexual fantasies."

"You've used that one before."

"It's a classic," Misty defended, rummaging through her purse once again as the lights dimmed even more, a faint yellow glow remaining.

Ash accepted the proffered jelly bean, raising a questioning eyebrow but otherwise letting the issue drop as he bit in to the melty sweet, "I must be a snowflake, because I'm falling for you."

Misty 's face scrunched in distaste as she crunched the after dinner mint between pearly teeth that shone dim emergency lights of the lift, "Did you survive after being killed? Because you're drop dead gorgeous."

Smirking, Ash leaned forward, hands planted on the slick tile floor framing her hips, "Clever one, Waterflower-"

"Ketchum," Misty corrected with a quirked brow.

Slowly, he began placing breathy kisses along her jawline, "Your lips," he nuzzled her cheek, "look so," a kiss to her temple, "lonely," Misty sighed as he dragged his mouth back to hers, "Would they like to meet-"

Misty 's hands speared through his perpetually messy locks, tugging his mouth to hers as they awkwardly slumped back against the wall, lips remaining locked together.

Chest heaving, face stained with Misty 's lipstick, and tie haphazardly yanked loose, Ash pulled away just barely, "I win right? This means I w-"

With a growl and a flirty smirk she moved to yank him back toward her by his tie, until the grin he intended to be sultry dropped from his face as he shifted to sit next to her, "Did you hear that?"

Before she could answer, the doors slid apart, revealing a slip of light and a distressed trio of faces, that seemed to include a stress mussed hotel manager, a woman from maintenance, and Dan, from the league, "I told you. They got lost. Ash and I are too close for him to leave without saying goodbye."

The woman, Hilda if Ash could trust her name tag, raised her brows in disbelief as Dan went on bemoaning the dangers of relying on electricity and the need to save his 'best friend Ash ' from certain death.

Chivalrously, Ash boosted Misty through the gap, accepting the hands up offered from Hilda and the manager as he followed. After expressing their gratitude and learning the entire building had lost power from the storm, the couple begged off returning to the party citing tiredness from 'emotional upheaval.' Once they were outside and well away from Dan's overbearing concern, Misty let her hand drop from its dramatic perch on her forehead, leaning into Ash 's arm comfortably, "I actually am a little knackered."

Ash 's hand came up to brush against hers as he pulled her into the designated apparition area, "I told you, next time just rough me up a little. Much easier."

"Or I could just not come," Misty retorted, both of them knowing full well how hollow that threat truly was.

"Sorry, 'til death do us part," Ash laughed, pulling her fully into his arms as they entered in a silent, empty flat. _Where we can continue our escapades from the lift…_

Misty slipped her arms around his neck, lips meeting his in a blistering, if short, kiss, "So I just have to take you out and I'm free?"

"If it gets me out of these events I'll let you do whatever you want dear."

Discarding her strappy heels, eyes never leaving his, Misty rose on her toes and breathed into his ear, "Anything?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, so how was it?**

 **Plzz review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

The white hallways of the hospital were unbearably silents once the visiting hours ended; only the quiet squeak of the doctors sensible shoes and the occasional squeak of wheels broke the monotonous hush. Ash fought the instinct to tighten his grip on Misty's still hand, contenting himself with a brush of his thumb over her knuckles, an action that likely comforted him more than his currently unconscious wife.

He massaged the bridge of his nose and expelled a stress filled breath through his nose, his shoulders tight with tension and hours spent perched in the torture device known as hospital chairs. Somewhere down the ward, a repetitive beep sounded, followed by a small stampede of quickly moving doctors, alerted to a new arrival in the emergency holding area.

Ash threw caution to the wind and released Misty's hand, brushing a kiss across her cool forehead, where he could still smell her heady aroma, a mix of her flowery scent and the exertion of a Pokemon battle. With the indigo league coming closer, her day was usually filled with battling trainers and practicing hard. The doctors said that her fainting was nothing to worry about, it was just because of pure exhaustion but what worried him more was the fall she took, tumbling down the staircase when she fainted.

Fortunately Brock was there at home to help but not enough to avoid Misty's shallow breathing and the sickening crack of bones.

After nearly saving himself from accidents, xAsh had drived as fast as he could at the hostipal only to see her unconscious

Ash scrunched his eyes closed, standing and turning his back to the bed and rubbing his face tiredly, trying to block out the memory of her lying pale and bloodied on the stretcher. A few well-placed growls had ensured no one prevented him from following her stretcher, or tried to evict him from his vigil once visiting hours had ended nearly three hours earlier.

Lack of sleep and copious amounts of stress meant a few choice swears left his lips before a throat cleared behind him, "Come here often Ketchum?"

Tossing his jacket to his recently abandoned chair, Ash strode the few steps it took to bring him to Misty's side, voice gravely with emotion, "Oh thank God."

He winced when his move to sit on the edge of the mattress jarred the bed, his eyes darting as if looking for some new injury, "Did it hurt?"

The fading purple around Misty's right eye crinkled as she smirked, "When I fell from heaven?"

Ash narrowed his eyes, "No. When I bumped into your previously shattered forearm and magnificently bruised thigh."

Misty patted his hand, breathing deeply as if testing if any ribs were broken before running practiced fingers through her matted locks. Her face scrunched as she found the veritable rats nest at the back of her head and dropped back onto her pillow, "Oh. What did the doctor say?

Before Ash had a chance to reply, Misty tugged him forward by the collar of his white t-shirt, "Maybe that I'm lacking vitamin U?"

Wriggling free of her surprisingly strong grip, Ash pressed his lips to her fingertips affectionately, "Dear, you're definitely hopped up on pain killers and will not be using that leg of your anytime soon."

"I'm just intoxicated by you, babe," Misty drawled, finally poking his shoulder successfully on her third attempt.

" _Babe_?"

"Don't try and distract from the fact that you are falling woefully behind on pick up lines, loser."

Ash responded to her endless shifting by flicking his hand at the adjustor on the bed, tilting her into a relaxed upright position, "Are you bananas? Because I'm falling for you."

Misty quirked a brow questioningly, but accepted the line nonetheless, "No, but if you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple."

"We're very fruit themed today," Ash chuckled, settling her hands in his lap comfortably.

The red head let out an answering laugh, cut off abruptly by her wince of pain, hands grabbing at her swollen jaw

"Shite, Mist," Ash breathed, mentally considering alerting the staff sooner than he'd planned.

Waving him off, Misty shifted again, "I'm all right, don't coddle me."

"Its not- I just- you-" Ash floundered, trying to choose the best way to say 'I thought the love of my life was going to die before my eyes less than six hours ago so I'm a little edgy' without sounding like a ponce.

"You seem lost, do you need a map to the end of that sentence?"

Sighing, Ash accepted that heavily medicated Misty was not one for serious talk, and leaned forward, their faces a breath apart, "No, but I do need directions to your heart."

Misty poked his nose, "Pretty impressive transition, Ketchum."

"Ta, Ketchum."

Ash brought his hand to her smiling face, thumb brushing along her cheekbone softly, "I was just going to say you really scared me."

"I'm surprised you were even here given how busy the league is and your current situation," Misty smirked, tilting her head into his hand.

A trio of doctors strolled by the cracked door, shoes squeaking as they chatted about some fit bloke in records named Fabio. The couple shared grins before Ash cleared his throat, expression solemn, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"It's a lame excuse though," Ash muttered, fiddling with his wedding band, eyes downcast.

Pressing her palms into the scratchy blankets layered across her lap, Misty leaned forward, tilting his chin up with scabbed over knuckles, "You're here now, when it matters."

Both stayed silent for a moment, Ash wondering how he's gotten so lucky, and Misty contemplating how much trouble she'd get in for snogging her husband in a hospital bed, before Ash spoke, avoiding eye contact, "Yeah well, I'm going to be 'here' for a while."

Jarred from her reverie involving a locked door and making full use of the adjustable bed and a serious lack of clothing on both their parts, Misty turned her attention a depressingly fully clothed Ash , "What?"

Ash ran his palms down his trousers nervously, "Like maybe a week?"

"Why?"

In an attempt to delay long enough to gather his legendary courage, Ash stretched over the bed, pouring ice chips into one of the disposable cups and crunching a mouthful loudly. Unimpressed, Misty folded her arms across her chest, momentarily distracted from her evasive husband by the ache radiating through her sternum, until she turned her heated gaze toward him once more.

Ash shrugged, letting out a nervous chuckle, "That is what tends to happen when you shout at your boss about missing your wife and running out of the office without a reply"


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the last chapter of Just teasing! I also thank my friend who gave me all those pick up lines. This chapter is for you!**

.Tucked away in the corner table at a wedding table in a undeniably uncomfortable position was Ash Ketchum. Five years had passed now, and he was a husband to the most beautiful angel which lead to his much more enjoyable company, one Misty Ketchum née Waterflower who was currently ducked beneath the table, loosening the buckles on her strappy heels. Ash 's eyes traveled over the exposed expanse of her back, smatterings of freckles in little imitations of constellations he'd taken to naming; a hobby Misty teased him for, but the twinkle in her eye belied her true feelings on the matter.

Slowly, carefully, she straightened from beneath the table, lifting her tired feet into his lap, hidden by the pale purple table cloths that covered the small flock of round tables laden with the remains of fancy finger foods, empty cake plates, and copious glasses of half drunk champagne, used for the many toasts offered throughout the evening.

Ash reached up and tugged his tie loose, releasing the top button on his dress shirt, "I don't care if Dawn rankle me about it, I can't take this noose any longer."

Misty snickers, wriggling her feet in his lap, silently entreating him to deliver on his promise for endless foot massages, an essential part of their private wedding vows exchanged across mussed pillows with breathy laughs in the quiet of their dimly lit hotel room the night after they married. This long into their marriage, she still held him to his word, just as he did once a month when he gazed longingly at her recipe for his favorite dish, sometimes going so far as to line the ingredients round the bench top in the kitchen in an attempt to force her hand. Which Ash felt was reasonable given the number of times she'd simply plopped her tired feet in his lap or across his chest as he lounged in their flat, or now cottage, and prodded him until he serviced her.

Absentmindedly, but still with expertise, Ash let his deft hands slip beneath the table, slowly working the soles of her feet, her tense toes, and slightly swollen ankles as she bit back a moan. _Wouldn't want to give any wrong ideas, eh. The look on Brock's face might just be worth it._

"It would be," Misty answered what he had thought was an internal question, "But we still shouldn't."

She pushed her still full champagne toward the gaudy lilac and daffodil centerpieces, eying the flower girl and ring bearer dancing clumsily as the photographer chased them around with a hulking camera, "I miss Pikachu a bit."

Ash hummed, "Me too. It's nice to have a night off, but this thing is so bloody boring, no offence to Dawn though."

Misty snickered, poking a finger into her slicked hair, readjusting the copious number of pins May had jammed into her scalp by the feel of it.

Eyeing her wince, Ash tilted his head toward her, "I'm fairly certain if you took out all those pins your hair would stay up."

Groaning, she slumped lower in her chair, "I won't be taking that bet dear. This is the last time I let May at me with all those makeup horrors.."

Ash smirked switching to her left foot.

Toes cracking as she wiggled them playfully, Misty subtly gestured with her chin toward the cash bar where Brock was currently chatting up a perky looking blonde swathed in reams of yellow taffeta, "Reckon he'll get anywhere with her?"

Ash snorted, "Wanna bet?"

Misty's eyes narrowed dangerously as she resisted the urge to drag Brock by his ear away from the poor blonde. Running her fingers over the flowing skirt of her silken pale green dress, Misty forced herself to forgo the impulse and chose the intellectual side : immature mocking behind his back. "So what d'you suppose his opener was?"

Catching on, Ash furrowed his brow in exaggerated thought, "Did your hear someone calling your name, because that was my heart."

"I think Brock is better than that" Misty scoffed, munching on a half eaten breadstick.

Ash let out a brief but booming guffaw that drew the attention of some nearby revelers, but was luckily drowned out by the cheesy loved up ballads that are staples at most weddings. Despite the disgruntled glares, Ash is unperturbed, "How about, 'Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty.'"

Misty shakes her head, pulling her feet down from his lap and scooting her chair closer, bare toes coming into contact with crumbs on the patterned carpet, prompting her to make a mental note to scrub herself thoroughly when they get back to the cottage. "You're going in the wrong direction dear. Your wooing technique is obviously too refined and educated."

Ash quirks a brow, inviting her to give it a try as he props one arm over the back of his chair, eyeing Misty's untouched champagne before downing it in one gulp.

For a moment, she's caught up in the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows, eyes drifting to the small section of skin revealed by his unbuttoned shirt, his loosened tie, and rumpled hair, giving him the look of having been thoroughly snogged, which is rather enticing to a woman who makes it a habit of giving him that look as much as possible. Catching on to her train of thought, Ash attempts to wink, an action inhibited partially by his current level of inebriation, but largely the result of his complete inability to do anything more than blink his eyes slightly out of sync. _It's a good thing winking isn't my 'thing.'_

"Got any better, Waterflower?"

Narrowing her eyes, she wriggles her ring laden left hand in front of his face but moves on, "He seems to be like 'I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you instead' kind of person today"

Ash snickered.

"Got any wedding themed moves?"

Ash strokes his chin thoughtfully before leaning in close and whispering in her ear, "There's only one thing I want to change about you, and that's your last name."

"Smooth," Misty chokes out breathlessly, internally smacking herself, _you're his bloody wife that line shouldn't work._ Gulping, she refuses to allow him a win and drags her nose along his jaw, "I was feeling a little off today," she tugs his earlobe with her teeth, winning a small gasp from his parted lips, "but you definitely turned me on."

She watches as he gulps again, his pulse thrumming as he breathes, " If you were a Pokemon I'd always choose you."

The warm smell of his cologne mixed with his aftershave and that heady scent that's all his own sweeps around her in coaxing tendrils more effective than anything as she grinds out, "Buggering hell, want to get out of here?"

As if he'd been waiting for her invitation Ash stands abruptly, hooking a finger through the straps of her shoes, tucking her small clutch into his coat pocket, and tugging her after him toward the exit. He offers Dawn a subtle wave, which the girl returns with enthusiasm, gesturing for Ash to call her, presumably after the honeymoon, and then they're outside the venue, cool summer air refreshing against heated skin.

Hastily, Ash glances around the small park tucked around the corner where they'd taken pictures with Dawn and Kenny earlier. Once they're tucked away from prying eyes, he pauses, and Misty briefly considers whether he's about to recreate some of their happy hours when he looks at her, a wicked smirk spreading across his mouth, "Oh my God. My line worked. I won."

Frustrated at the idea of losing and at the delay in…proceedings, Misty flicks his chest, "Lines don't count if you use them on your wife who's carrying your child."

They both freeze, Ash 's jaw dropping open as Misty's mind reviews the past few moments, attempting to determine whether she'd just announced their coming first child because she was bitter about losing a pick up line contest with her husband. She quickly forgets as Ash 's hands come up to cup her head, thumbs running over her jaw reverently, "Really?"

She bites her lip, gripping his wrists and nods, still on the down stroke when suddenly their lips are meshed together, as she grabs his hair trying to bring his closer as he ends the kiss somewhat messily, peppering her face with more kisses, emerald eyes glinting with unbridled happiness and hunger that mirror her own as she whispers, "Take me home Ash ."


End file.
